Mona Lisa
Not to be confused with Mona from The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid. Mona Lisa (voiced by June Foray) was a one-time love interest of Jon Arbuckle's in the Garfield television special Garfield Gets a Life. Physical Appearance Mona wears her a brunette, bob style haircut. She facially has three eyelashes for each eye, as well as wearing dark blue eyeshadow, red lipstick. On the beach, she is shown wearing a ruddy blue bikini. For the rest of the special, she is wearing a pink dress and dark pink high heels. The original VHS cover shows her with a blonde bob style, a green sweater, and four eyelashes for each eye. On the 2002 re-release VHS cover, Mona has a black bob. Personality At first, Mona is shown to be neurotic, seen when she almost breaks down while talking to Jon. Soon after they start to converse, and her emotion quickly changes. Despite still being shy, she is shown to be nice, and openly talks about her life prior to meeting Arbuckle. After spending the night together, Jon and her consider starting a life together. Arbuckle decides to pick Garfield first, and so they decide to remain good friends. Role Garfield Gets a Life Prior to her role in the special, Mona claims to have had to have a boring life, and like Jon, had tried to be a different person. She is first seen on the beach when Jon pretends to be an Olympic swimmer. At "Lorenzo's School for the Personality Impaired", she is given the task to greet the person next to her, which happens to be Jon Arbuckle. She questions her method of greeting which leads to her almost breaking down. Jon consoles her, and the two begin to converse with one another about their pasts and personalities. They decide that they have had enough of Lorenzo's school, and both leave to have dinner together. While sitting on Jon's doorstep, both of them claim to enjoy each other's company. Jon realizes that they do not need to be "someone else" in order to like each other, and they ultimately agree that they are happy that they met one another. Garfield overhears their conversation, and become worried about their relationship. He then dreams about the two getting married, and having an unruly child, which makes him try and convince Jon to do otherwise. After seeing Garfield, Mona decides to pet him, and quickly after has an allergic reaction. Jon tries to think of how to fix the situation. This, however, fails, and he is left with the choice to either have a life with Mona, or to keep his life with Garfield. He ultimately chooses the latter, and both Mona and him decide to stay friends. He offers to drive her home, and well doing so, mispronounces "Merci Beaucoup", while being corrected by Mona. Appearances TV Specials *Garfield Gets a Life Trivia *Her second name, Lisa, is only shown in the book adaptation of Garfield Gets a Life. Cultural References *Her full name is based on the painting of the same name by Leonardo da Vinci. Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:TV specials Category:TV Special Characters Category:Jon's Dates